Experimentando la paternidad
by arcee93
Summary: John finalmente sale de casa para divertirse, dejando el cuidado de Hamish a Sherlock y a Mycroft, confiando plenamente en las capacidades del político, ¿Si puede manejar todo un pais puede manejar un niño, no? Parentlock


**Disclaimer: **El universo de Sherlock no me pertenece, es propiedad de su creador, Sir Arthur Conan Doyle y de la BBC.

**Prompt:** ParentLock (John y Greg son invitados a la despedida de soltero de Anderson. John deja a Hamish de 3 años con Sherlock pero como no se fía, pedirá a Mycroft que vaya a hacerle una visita. Caos absoluto.

Feliz cumpleaños Momo :) espero que lo disfrutes.

**Experimentando la paternidad**

John paseaba frente al sofá con expresión seria, miraba a Sherlock y a Hamish jugar inocentemente sobre el mismo, ajenos a su agitación.

—Bien, creo que es el momento—dijo al fin.

— ¿El momento para que? —inquirió Sherlock sin dejar de jugar con Hamish sobre su pecho.

—Para que te quedes solo con Hamish durante unas horas.

Los ojos de Sherlock se abrieron de par en par, único indicador de su nerviosismo, no es que fuera mal padre, pero quedarse a solas con su único hijo escapaba a sus habilidades.

— ¿Dónde iras?

—A la despedida de soltero de Anderson.

—No entiendo porque se despide de su soltería si nunca la abandona—opinó el detective con un mohín—. Tú no eres soltero, no tienes porque ir y dejarme solo con Hamish—acotó, sonando celoso y manipulador.

—Me invitaron Sherlock, también necesito de vida social.

Y John dejó salir el típico discurso de la madre, en este caso el padre, abandonado, relegado al trabajo, los deberes de la casa y al cuidado de su hijo, quedándole poco tiempo para si mismo y el disfrute personal.

Sherlock accedió a quedarse solo con Hamish, pero sólo para que John se callase.

—Te dejaré un horario y una lista para que sepas como cuidar de Hamish tu solo—informó John mientras se colocaba la chaqueta.

—No necesito de nada como eso—se mofó el detective.

Así fue como nuestro querido doctor se marchó al llegar la noche, feliz y dispuesto a pasar toda la noche de juerga, a desestresarse del día a día, vivir con Sherlock era agotador, y disfrutar de la vida nocturna, una muy diferente a correr por las calles de Londres atrapando maleantes.

Al quedarse solos Sherlock y Hamish se observaron durante unos minutos, con expresiones de idéntica confusión en el rostro.

—No debe ser tan difícil cuidarte—dijo Sherlock alzándolo en brazos—. Tú te sentarás en la silla de comer mientras yo hago mis experimentos.

— ¡Hamble! —gritó el niño al verse sentado en la silla que relacionaba con comida.

—Según el horario de John, aún no es hora de comer—comentó Sherlock, revisando, muy a su pesar, el horario que John le había facilitado.

— ¡Hamble!

— ¡Hamble!

— ¡Hamble! —continuó diciendo el pequeño con insistencia, hinchando las mejillas, vaticinio de una rabieta.

—Bueno—cedió Sherlock dejando de lado una capsula de petri, entendiendo el origen de la rabieta de su hijo—.Te bajaré de ahí, sólo promete que te quedarás tranquilo y jugarás en el suelo.

Hamish le devolvió una inocente mirada, feliz por verse libre de la odiosa silla.

Sherlock se sumió de nuevo en sus amados experimentos, tras notar que la sala era lo suficientemente segura como para que Hamish jugara sin lastimarse.

…

—No entiendo el propósito de esto—se quejó Mycroft a gritos, para hacerse oír por sobre el ruido del club nocturno, era evidente su incomodidad.

—Es una despedida de soltero—le explicó Greg con una tonta sonrisa en el rostro, producto de las copas de más que llevaba encima.

—Puedes ir al piso y revisar que todo este bien con tu hermano y tu sobrino—comentó John terminándose de un trago un vaso de whisky—. Me preocupa el haberlos dejado solos.

—Tiene todos los motivos, doctor—espetó Mycroft antes de salir del local, entre ver mujeres desnudas (y ser carcomido por los celos al ver a Lestrade comérselas con la mirada) y beber hasta caer y cuidar de su hermano y su sobrino, prefería lo último.

…

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —bramó Sherlock al abrir la puerta.

—Me enviaron a cuidar de ti y de Hamish, ¿Dónde esta? —inquirió el político, pasando a la sala sin invitación.

—Esta jugando—contestó Sherlock, digiriendo la idea de que John no confiaba lo suficiente en él como para dejarlo a solas con Hamish.

— ¿Le dejas trepar a las cortinas?—exclamó alarmado el político, soltando su paragüas para ir a socorrer a su sobrino, quien se mecía feliz en ellas, como si fuese un nuevo y mucho más joven, Tarzán.

—Sólo desarrolla sus habilidades—cedió Sherlock regresando a sus experimentos.

Mycroft suspiró, dejó a su sobrino en el suelo y ubicó la hoja con las instrucciones de John.

—Sherlock es hora de prepararle la cena—informó, dirigiéndose hacia la cocina.

—Hazlo tú.

—No, deja a Hamish en el corral y ven a aprender—exigió el político lanzando una dura mirada a su hermano menor.

Sherlock bufó y dejó a su hijo en el corral, con su peluche de calavera y sus autos de juguete, luego regresó a la cocina, donde Mycroft, con los puños de la camisa desabotonados, y arremangado hasta los codos agregaba agua a una cacerola.

—Sherlock pela la calabaza—ordenó Mycroft luego de poner a hervir el agua.

Sherlock tomó un cuchillo con nerviosismo, Mycroft le acercó los trozos de calabaza y se sentó en la mesa de la cocina, ojeando distraído las notas de los experimentos de su hermano menor.

—Sherlock, has dejado demasiada verdura en la piel—le regañó el político cuando Sherlock le mostró, media hora después, el resultado de su "arduo" trabajo.

—No pelaré nada más—gruñó Sherlock, sentándose en una de las sillas libres, inmerso en una rabieta.

—Bueno, igual sirven—cedió Mycroft echando la verdura al agua— ¿Tienes manzanas?

— ¿Manzana y calabaza? —interrogó Sherlock con un mohín de asco en su rostro mientras Mycroft troceaba la fruta y la agregaba a la burbujeante cacerola.

— De pequeño te gustaba—alegó Mycroft revolviendo la mezcla, no estaba quedando como la papilla que hacía su madre y eso que había repetido con exactitud sus pasos.

—No envenenarás a mi hijo—dijo Sherlock al ver los intentos de Mycroft de raspar los restos de calabaza pegados en el fondo de la olla.

—Esta bien, con lo que hay en plato es suficiente, písalo con un tenedor—ordenó el político, dejando la, ahora inútil, olla en el fregadero.

Sherlock hizo lo que le pidió su hermano, los trozos de manzana eran muy resbalosos y muchos salieron volando a través de la cocina, impactando la nevera y las puertas de los gabinetes.

— ¡Sherlock! Dame eso—bufó Mycroft al borde del colapso nervioso, arrebatando a su hermano el plato y el tenedor—. Busca a Hamish.

Sherlock se encogió de hombros y fue a buscar a su hijo.

— ¡No! —gritó Hamish cuando finalmente tuvo el plato frente a si en su sillita alta.

—Te dije que era asquerosa esa mezcla—dijo Sherlock con aires de suficiencia, mirando con asco la masa deforme y de color naranja pálido del plato de su hijo.

—Es natural, tiene que comer, no puedes malcriarlo.

El resultado de la insistencia de Mycroft sobre la alimentación de su sobrino devino en una guerra de comida en toda regla, con un único bando armado formando un terrible berrinche y dos adultos echos y derechos como víctimas.

—Tiene buen brazo—opinó Sherlock con orgullo, notando como parte de la papilla colgaba de la lámpara de la cocina.

— ¡No guta!

—Cállate y detén a tu hijo, Sherlock—gritó Mycroft entre dientes, con una corona naranja adornando sus rojizos cabellos.

— ¡Mycof malo!

—Todo yo, todo yo —se quejó el detective abandonando la seguridad de la parte inferior de la mesa para ir a enfrentar a su hijo.

Hamish lanzó su cuchara llena de papilla a su padre, impactando la camisa morada en todo el pecho.

— ¡Asco! —gritó Sherlock cayendo sentado en el suelo.

Hamish empezó a reír, chapoteando con las manos los restos de papilla que quedaban en la bandeja de su silla.

—Gané, gané—repetía con orgullo.

—Genial, ahora necesita un baño—dijo el político rodando los ojos, si la Reina le viera en esos momentos…

Sherlock finalmente se levantó del suelo y llegó hasta su hijo, lo alzó y lo mantuvo lejos de su cuerpo, suficiente con una mancha naranja vómito sobre su camisa como para desear más.

—Espera, no puedes meterlo así en la tina—exclamó Mycroft—. Debes de cuidar la temperatura el agua, deja que lo haga yo.

Entre resbalones naranjas Mycroft llegó hasta el baño, puso a llenar la tina con agua tibia y se lavó en el lavamanos, notando en el espejo como de perdido estaba su chaleco.

— ¿Puedo llevarlo ya? —preguntó Sherlock a gritos, con Hamish desnudo en sus brazos, sabía que era una bomba de tiempo y que en cualquier momento su dulce retoño iniciaría una rabieta en toda regla por la incómoda posición..

—Si Sherlock, tráelo.

Sherlock dejó a Hamish en la tina, el niño se entretuvo con un patito de goma y un barco pirata, riendo a más no poder.

—Cuídalo un segundo Sherlock, iré por las toallas y el gel de baño.

Sherlock asintió, Hamish jugaba con el patito mientras Sherlock hacía que el barco navegase por la superficie del agua, completamente ensimismado.

—Hamish, ¿Quieres que te enseñe algo?

—Shi—respondió Hamish prestando completa atención a su padre.

—Mira bien—Sherlock tomó la barra de jabón y partió un trozo, arrojando descuidadamente el sobrante por sobre su hombro, luego clavó el trozo en la popa del barco pirata—. Mira como se moverá.

Sherlock posó el barco en la tina, dejando que este se moviera a lo largo de la misma.

— ¡Papá es un mago! —gritó Hamish.

—Todo por la ruptura de la superficie del agua por el... —empezó Sherlock a explicar, ante los aplausos y chapoteos de Hamish, pero fue interrumpido por un grito y el golpe de un cuerpo contra su espalda, el detective de reflejos rápidos se echó hacia un lado, permitiendo que Mycroft rodara por su hombro y cayera de cabeza en el otro lado de la tina, lejos de Hamish.

—Interesante—sonrió el detective, estudiando el jabón completamente aplastado en forma de resbalón mezclado con la absurda papilla naranja de Mycroft—. Un nuevo tipo de lubricante—y sin atender a su hermano corrió hasta la cocina, a buscar los implementos necesarios para tomar una muestra de la insólita mezcla.

— ¿Tío? —llamó Hamish dando golpecitos a su inmóvil cuidador con el barco pirata, obteniendo graciosas burbujas como respuesta.

…

—Sherlock, llegué—anunció John al entrar a la sala, encontrándose con una escena digna de la segunda guerra mundial en la cocina.

—Cállate—gimió una voz desde el sofá, John se giró y encontró al siempre presentable y estirado Mycroft tendido en el sofá vestido solamente con una camisa, que en algún momento debió de ser blanca, y unos pantalones caquis, sosteniendo una bolsa de hielo sobre su cabeza—. Anthea vendrá por mí en unos minutos.

—Cielo santo, ¿Qué ocurrió aquí? —inquirió John tocando una de las manchas naranjas que adornaban la entrada de la cocina.

—Hamish y Sherlock, Sherlock y Hamish— contestó el político en un susurro agotado.

Fin.

N/A: Perdón por el retrazo pero… jajaja no estaba en mis días de comedia, la universidad decidió apretar las tuercas estas últimas semanas así que sólo tenía ánimos para escribir fics mas serios, pero, estas adoradas vacaciones (dos semanas) me devolverán mi lado chistoso :)

Reviews?


End file.
